


Skinned Apple

by CrawlerCraft



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Kawaii, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlerCraft/pseuds/CrawlerCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a Marauder for Scrambler. </p><p>This was written by my friend Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinned Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Marauders belong to Marvel.

After a long, hard day, Kim decided he deserved some food. Upon arriving in the kitchen, the short brunet saw his teammate, Vertigo. 

She sat at the table, carving an apple. Vertigo had a tall, thin figure. To complete her beauty, her long green head of hair was only about as mesmorising as her vibrint blue eyes. If the lighting was just right, they seemed to glow.

Kim was so ingulbed in his gaze, he didn't realize Vertigo calling his name.

"SUNG." She said, annoyed. Her stare seemed to peirce into his eyes like daggers.

"Oh, uh, what?" He shook his head, pushing the thoughts of the woman out of his mind.

"You were staring at me for about 2 minutes. You having a seizure or just stupid?" she asked, not moving her gaze.

"I can assure you, I am not stupid." he told her. Kim opened the fridge to find that THERE WAS NO FOOD. He groaned in exasperation. 

"What's wrong?" The blue eyed woman questioned. She took a bite of her skinned apple.

"Food, need." Kim walked over to the table, limping in exhastion. 

"Have an apple, idiot." Vertigo told him, agitated. 

"Fantastic idea." Kim said, he leaned forward toward Vertigo and bit the half of the fruit facing him. They sat there, frozen. To his surprise, Vertigo was not mad-looking, rather confused. Or surprised even.

He finished the bite, and leaned back slowly in his chair at the table. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I do weird things when I'm hungry." He said. Vertigo said nothing, she sat there unmoving in her chair.


End file.
